Le TPHMC
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Et si Brad Pitt, Maxim Devon et MiniBleu fondaient un club? Prenez garde... Le TPHMC est en route ! Aujourd'hui: Ces messieurs s'essayent à l'interview!
1. Le début de la fin

_Hello !_

_Non, ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic'. Enfin, pas vraiment._

_En fait, tout a débuté en MP, suite à un petit délire avec Washington-Jones… Où Brad Pitt, MiniBleu et Maxim Devon se sont invités._

_Voilà, nous avons donc décidé de leur laisser leur petit instant de gloire…_

_Et pour commencer, et bien… Un résumé de nos MPs, justement, et comment tout a débuté :_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de la fin<strong>

.

-Et Si Ryan, Max et Brad fondaient un club ?

Question toute simple posée par Washington-Jones à PinkBlueGreen, question qui marquera le début de la fin…

-Voui! Mais un club de quoi? Répond PBG (réponse très cherchée, vous le remarquerez…)

-De... de... de cravates cool ? J'en sais rien. Max a une idée ? (ou mini-Bleu ?). Ou…_ Le Trio des Personnages Héroïques qui Méritent la Célébrité : le TPHMC_ ? Je sais pas. Ryan ? Maxim ?

-Attend, je les appelle..., souffle PBG, avant de se retourner pour hurler : MAAAAX, NOOLEEEEEN.  
>Arrivent deux personnes totalement différentes physiquement, l'un fier et assuré, l'autre jetant de furtifs regards autour de lui. L'un très grand, l'autre assez petit et chétif. On vous laisse deviner qui est qui.<br>-Yep?  
>-Mais euh, j'ai un prénom, bougonne le petit.<br>-Arrête de râler MiniBleu. WJ veut te demander quelque chose...  
>-Tu as une idée pour créer un club? Demande la merveilleuse Tata à son neveu adoré.<br>-Un club des cravates dorées! Répond d'un ton décidé Ryan.  
>Le sourire immense du petit blond à lunettes fait ciller WJ, Max et PBG.<br>-Des cravates dorées? Tu te crois ou? Dans les seventeens? Intervient le policier en détaillant le jeune homme de haut en bas.  
>-Mais... C'est cool les cravates dorées!<br>-Si tu as 90 ans et que tu es sénile, ouais. Sinon, on pourrait faire un club des beaux mecs. Mais Minibleu est éliminé d'office, s'amuse Max.  
>-Hey!<br>-Ou un club des personnages de fics qui veulent continuer à être présent après le mot fin.  
>-C'est cool, ça, souligne PBG depuis le fauteuil où elle se tient, chocolat blanc et coca à la main. Mais ça revient un peu à l'idée de WJ.<br>-Ouais. Je sais. Je voulais juste faire celui qui avait une idée ingénieuse, sourit Max.  
>-Tu ne peux pas être plus fort que WJ, mon grand.<br>-Bon, alors, le TPHMC me va, répond Max. Brad, tu signes?  
>-Brad? Brad Pitt? Celui qui est marié à Angelina Jolie? Roooooh.<br>-MiniBleu?  
>-Oui, Max?<br>-Tu sors.  
>-Mais euh... C'est pas juste.<p>

Brad (qui est arrivé entre temps) affiche un grand sourire amusé à Noolen et Max.  
>-Oui, je suis l'ex d'Angelina. On divorce. Mais chuuuuuuuuut ! C'est un secret !<br>WJ regarde Brad s'approcher de ses nouveaux amis avec affection.  
>-PBG, je suis si fière de nos bébés !<p>

PBG essuie une larme de fierté tout en tapant dans la main de sa petite sœur. Brad, pendant ce temps-là, décide que le TPHMC à besoin de publicité.  
>-Dites, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse une série de mini-drabble (façon bloopers) pour devenir célèbres, adulés, rendre fier la famille de Max, Ziva, folle de Ryan et Rachel... Rachel... pour qu'elle remarque mon existence ?<br>Il affiche un petit sourire de doc convainquant.  
>-Ça vous tente ?<br>-...

Long silence, Max et MiniBleu hésitent.  
>-J'ai des haribos !<p>

- Pour des haribos, j'écouterais Tony parler de film toute une journée, s'exclame aussi vite Max.  
>- Quand tu as dis "Ziva folle de Ryan", je me suis évanoui, hoquète MiniBleu. Mais maintenant que je me suis réveillé (et que j'ai une grosse bosse au front, mais bon, passons), je peux te dire ...<br>Le blond à lunette affiche un immense sourire.

-Toujours partant pour me lancer à l'aventure! *Chante la chanson d'Indiana Jones (vous remarquerez le nom de famille en commun avec sa tata préférée)*  
>- Héhéhé... Tu crois qu'un jour je serai aussi célèbre que Tony? Sourit Maxim.<br>- Si tu es aussi célèbre que Tony, on créé le Max's Bobo club, rétorque PBG en haussant les épaules.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, PBG. Je crois que ma femme m'appelle. Saluuuuut !

* * *

><p><em>Voila, Brad, Maxim et Minibleu (qui a bientôt fini de vous raconter sa journée, et oui !) risquent donc de revenir de temps dans des petits drabbles humoristiques. Bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez. <em>

_Bien sûr, des agents du NCIS feront probablement leur apparition avec eux. ^^  
><em>

_Le club est ouvert à tout personnage qui veut s'inscrire, laissez nous un commentaire ou une review pour nous le préciser et on les inscrit... !^^_


	2. The Voice

_Et voici donc le premier chapitre, écrit par WJ... Chapitre qui m'a valu un bon fou rire, je vous l'avoue..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tentative de célébrité numéro 1 : The Voice<strong>

.

Quelles solutions se présentaient à eux pour devenir célèbres ? Ils avaient eu cette conversation dans le jardin de Max, alors que la famille de ce dernier faisait du shopping. Une bonne chose, car la femme de Maxim n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir ce qu'un médecin militaire et un agent en formation pouvaient donner comme idées étranges à son époux.  
>Alors, Max avait proposé de fonder un groupe de musique. Brad n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Mais comme le policier avait appuyé son argumentation d'un très judicieux :<p>

-Ca plait aux filles.

Brad avait bondit de joie, et MiniBleu avait déjà mentalement signé un contrat avec une maison de disques dans son engouement quand Brad fit une remarque toute aussi judicieuse que la proposition de Max.

-D'accord, ça marche bien pour devenir célèbre, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va jouer ?  
>-De la musique !<p>

Question bête, réponse bête.

-Admettons. Mais qui va jouer de quel instrument ?  
>-J'ai joué de la guitare quand j'étais plus jeune.<br>-Ca marche. Et toi Ryan ?  
>-Je veux bien jouer de la trompette. C'est chouette, la trompette !<br>-Okay.

Avec ça, ils avaient tenté de créer une instrumentale, mais Max et Brad avaient vite déchantés : Noolen n'avait pas de souffle. Pire que ça : la trompette avait plus de coffre que lui ! Maxim avait levé les yeux au ciel et Brad, adepte de la diplomatie comme toujours, avait suggéré à Ryan que la trompette ne le mettait pas assez en valeur, et que le jazz n'était plus exactement le style préféré des jeunes femmes israéliennes, et ce depuis 2004. Ils essayèrent dont de confier à Mini-Bleu le poste de guitariste. Son manque de coordination failli non seulement coûter la vie de la guitare, mais aussi celle du docteur. Maxim haussa les épaules et proposa le piano. Trois paires de sonotones plus tard, Ryan devrait se contenter du triangle, que ses deux comparses lui vendirent comme étant l'instrument ultime pour ensorceler les filles. Maxim avoua même avoir épousé sa femme grâce à son triangle. Pas certain que ce soit la véritable raison, Brad ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous jouer comme instrument ?  
>-Lui, il chante.<br>-Euh non, je préférerai jouer de la planche à laver...  
>-Non, tu chantes !<p>

Brad n'ayant pas exactement son mot à dire, il se retrouva face à un micro, dans le garage de Maxim. Le policier était bon musicien. Ryan, étonnement, faisait montre d'un réel talent au triangle.

-Et je chante quoi au juste ?  
>-Une chanson ?<br>-Ma tata Greta aime beaucoup "Le pingouin debout-assis", de Teddy Michel.

Maxim commença à jouer la mélodie, bien vite rejoint par Noolen, qui, apparemment, connaissait tous les classiques des années 70. Brad, lui, soupira.

-Le pinguoin debout-assiiiiiiiiis, amoureux de sa , rêvait de voyaaaaaaaaage et d'amoûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûû-oureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Les trois compères, en leur fort intérieur, trouvaient que :  
>-C'est le début du succès !<br>-On est plus ridicule que jamais !  
>-On s'amuse bien... mais c'est bizarre ce bruit...<p>

Et là, trois cris simultanés se firent entendre. Cris qui furent suivis d'un extraordinaire fracas qui passa aux informations régionales ce soir-là. "Un garage s'effondre des causes d'un problème acoustique."  
>Finalement, Ryan n'était pas si doué que ça, avec un triangle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tordant, non? Bravo WJ ^^<em>


	3. The Tara Winfrey Show

_Hello !_

_Deuxième tentative de célébrité de nos trois amis… Avec les commentaires de Washington-Jones, suite à vos reviews sur le précédent drabble !^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gwen :<strong>__ Archibald ? Ca ferait un copain pour Brad ? Attends, j'appelle Brad.  
>WJ : BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD !<br>Brad : Oui ?  
>WJ : T'en dis quoi, d'Archibald avec un instrument à corde ?<br>Brad : Autre que la cordelette de son kaway ? J'veux voir ça !_

_.  
><em>

_**Jaller-Skirata :**__ *petite musique de Star Wars, la marche de l'Empereur, pour être précise*  
>*WJ arrive, vêtue telle la Prêtresse du Glauque qu'elle est*<br>Jaller-Skirata, je te nomme agent du NCIS Intergalactique ! Ta première mission : ressusciter Anakin Solo.  
>Brad : Euh... Et Padmé. Padmé aussi. Ou Qui-Gon Jin, comme tu le sens. (et rapporte quelques patches Bacta si tu trouves)<em>

.

_**Anonyme :**__ *le trio* Nous, laisser tomber la musique ? Alors qu'on a un vrai talent ?  
>*WJ se frappe la tête dans le mur du son*<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Tara Winfrey Show<strong>

.

Le docteur resserra sa cravate, tout en jetant un léger regard autour de lui. Il était sur un plateau de télévision aux murs rosés et blancs. Au milieu de la pièce trônaient un canapé rose fluo et une immense table basse en plastique vert, le tout était horriblement moche, et encore pire que ça. Sur les murs, des posters kitchissismes de star des années quatre-vingt dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Sur le canapé, la femme la plus maquillée au monde, qui souriait à la caméra en susurrant son texte avec un accent du sud effroyable.

Brad grimaça, tout en lançant un regard de biais à Maxim, à son côté. Le policier semblait aussi peu à l'aide que lui dans cet endroit, raide comme un piquet dans son costume gris anthracite. MiniBleu, quant à lui, semblait ravi, sautillant sur place, tout en triturant sans arrêt son tout nouveau nœud papillon doré, en attendant que la présentatrice ne les appelle.

L'interview avait été programmée par Ryan, la présentatrice étant une amie de sa Tata Gretchen. Le nombre de spectateurs ne devaient probablement pas dépasser les dix personnes –femme et filles de Maxim incluses-, mais le blond s'en moquait, pour lui, la célébrité était à ses pieds, il était une future star, il avait déjà préparé son carnet doré et son plus beau stylo pour signer les prochains autographes. Les deux autres avaient été légèrement obligés de suivre…C'était ça ou MiniBleu pleurait, criait…Et jouait de la trompette. Hors, Max venait de faire reconstruire son garage.

La présentatrice –Tara, de son nom- les invita à entrer sur le plateau. MiniBleu passa le premier, menton haut, plus fier qu'un coq (avec une cravate dorée, le coq). Max et Brad s'échangèrent un léger regard, soupirèrent communément, et se lancèrent à sa suite (sans cravate dorée, mais beaux quand même).

-Nous laissons maintenant place à trois beaux jeunes hommes, Maximo, Grad et Bryan, qui vont vous raconter leur histoire, ici même ! Lança Tara en tendant ses mains manucurées d'un rose flash vers les jeunes hommes.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé de nylon rose. Ryan afficha un immense sourire, Max chercha la sortie la plus proche du regard, Brad se consola en se disant qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas pire instant que celui-ci dans sa vie.

-Alors, Messieurs… Commençons par le commencement, s'extasia la présentatrice. La question qui intéresse toutes personnes se tenant devant son écran… Etes-vous célibataire ?

-Ma femme n'apprécierait pas que je vous dise oui.

-Je cherche encore ma perle rare. Loin, très loin d'ici. Et de ce plateau… D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être y aller…

-j'envisage un mariage proche, termina MiniBleu, tandis que Tara lançait un regard défiant à Brad de se lever d'un millimètre. Sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est amoureuse de moi, en fait. Pour le moment, elle est sous le charme d'un crétin aux yeux verts. Mais quand elle verra mon nœud pap'…

La présentatrice écarquilla les yeux en feignant de comprendre les mots de Ryan, Maxim et Brad haussèrent les épaules, pendant que le dernier souriait, prenant tout cela pour une profonde marque de respect.

-Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Interrogea la fausse blonde en minaudant devant la caméra, après ce bref silence.

-Je sauve des gens de la peste et autres joyeusetés. Et les malades de l'AIPM. Et puis, de temps en temps, je sauve des médecins à cause des malades de l'AIPM. Enfin, la routine, quoi.

-Moi, je suis policier. Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, le Max's Bobo Club n'existe pas encore. Donc, je ne me blesse pas trop.

-J'envisage d'ouvrir un magasin de cravate. Vous pensez quoi de mon nœud pap' ? C'est un cadeau de Tata Washington-Jones.

-Euh… Ravissant, déclara la présentatrice en cillant à peine. Quels sont vos projets dans la vie ?

-Sortir d'ici très très vite.

-Faire la même chose que Brad, mais encore plus vite.

-Je cherche la façon d'attirer l'attention d'une israélienne, sans que son psychopathe de copain ne m'assassine.

La présentatrice, inquiète, recula un peu dans son siège, devant les paroles des trois hommes.

-Dernière question, énonça la présentatrice d'une voix un tantinet inquiète, avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer à nos spectateurs ?

-Ce canapé en nylon gratte vraiment la peau, constata Brad.

-Ma femme est décoratrice. Si vous voulez, elle vous refait le plateau pour rien… Dites, oui, ça sera un grand acte pour l'humanité. Et pour les yeux des téléspectateurs.

-Ziva ! Il faut que je te le dise ! Tu es ma dé…

-Merci d'avoir suivi cette émission, très… Intéressante, le coupa Tara en grimaçant. Demain, nous recevrons les Papis en motos qui jouent de la clarinette, un groupe for-mi-da-ble ! Bonne soirée à tous !

* * *

><p><em>Héhé ^^ ! Bon, moi, je m'arrête là pour les drabbles sur notre trio, mais je laisse les commandes à WJ… Et si vous êtes intéressé pour en écrire un, je vous prête volontiers MiniBleu et Max (tant que vous ne me les abimez pas trop ^^ !).<em>


End file.
